


Pictures of an Everyday Adonis

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick is a show-off, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim rarely indulges in his hobbies but when he does it's usually for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of an Everyday Adonis

Rarely did Tim indulge in personal enjoyment. As massive part of it was because he was afraid someone wouldn’t approve. The second part was because he just really didn’t have time too. Luckily for him, an undercover mission gave him the perfect excuse to indulge in both work and play.

“Let me get this straight, you’re going to pose as a photographer to get into this elite dinner party?”

Tim nodded, adjusting the settings on his camera.

A little less than an hour ago, Dick had infiltrated his apartment and nearly knocked over an entire stage that Tim had set up. It hadn’t taken long to explain what had happened to his living room but it had taken quite awhile to put it all back together after Dick had accidentally torn half of it down. Now, Tim was sitting on the floor with all the pieces of his camera placed about him. Dick had settled across from him, watching the process with a deep curiosity.

“Why can’t you just be Mr. Drake-Wayne? I mean, you’ll probably get a invite,” Dick asked, lifting a strange looking piece of plastic.

“Because I don’t want to be me.” Tim leaned forward and took the piece, snapping it into his camera. “People don’t trust Drake-Wayne, but they’ll trust a no name photographer.”

“Why?”

Tim got to his feet, motioning for Dick to do the same. “Simple, you’ll tell your secrets to anyone you’ll never meet again.”

Dick paused then nodded. “Makes sense. So, you want me to be your model?” The smirk that followed those words would have made any sensible elderly woman run to the nearest church to confess. He was already tugging his shirt up and over his head, which gave Tim time to clear his throat and focus his thoughts.

“That would be helpful, yes,” he muttered as he watched Dick toss his pants to the side.

Dick stretched, languid and graceful. His back straightened, pulling all the muscles in his stomach tight and strong. Tim just had to get a photo of that, for work purposes, obviously. It was only lucky for him that Dick loved people paying attention to him.

Any normally function male would have made it through the next hour without collapsing from serious lack of blood in the brain. Dick was the only person Tim knew who could drape himself over a chair and make it look like he was in the process of a good sexual escapade. Every move only evoked more flexibility, more heat and, above all, more lust.

Tim swallowed and slowly lowered his camera down. His throat was dry and there wasn’t enough water in the world to fix that.

“I think,” he started, looking anywhere but Dick. “I think it’s time for a break.” He turned away from the man to fiddle with his camera.

But it was always a bad idea to turn a back to a half-naked Dick Grayson. Tim was quickly reminded when strong arms he’d just spent the better part of his day admiring, curled around his chest. Dick lowered his chin to Tim’s shoulder.

“A break sounds good,” he breathed against Tim’s neck.

Tim shuddered and the tiny shift allowed him to feel Dick pressed flush against him. Taught muscle and soft skin aligned perfectly with his fabric covered body. His lips parted in an attempted speech, all that came out was a breathy groan.

Dick chuckled and the sound sent every nerve rushing south.

Before Tim could focus he was being abruptly turned in Dick’s hold. He didn’t even get a chance to blink before Dick’s mouth was crush against him.

Well… The photos could wait. Especially if Dick was going to keep doing that with his hand.

Not for the first time, Tim sincerely hoped his walls were sound proof as more than one high, sharp moan was torn from his throat.

Dick Grayson was a talented man after all.


End file.
